Cursed
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Aries Meedavo transfered from London, but is there more to this boy than meets the eye? Also Danny and Rosa begin to feel unusual feelings for each other. Is it love? Or just friendship? (Last chapter up)
1. Good or Evil?

Cursed

By, Cassie Buttelman

Chapter 1

He walked down the street in disappointment. The girl he liked didn't even want to go with him to the dance. He sighed to himself and shook his head. His short curly brown hair slightly moved with him. His dark eyes were fixated on the ground before him. Sure, he was the first African American at his school, but the way she rejected him was like she had something against him. Like his race. He closed his eyes as he crossed the street. He wished at that moment that he never existed. He sighed and that's when he heard the horn. He turned abruptly to see two headlights come right at him! He took back what he said; he prayed he'd do anything not to die. Instead of running, all he could do was stand like a statue as the metal car slammed into his body.

It hurt so much, but the world faded into darkness. When he was conscious again, he knew he was in a hospital, because he heard the heart monitor. Beep, Beep, Beep. He was still alive.

For now... 

Wha? What was that? Who is there?

_You wont survive for long, unless you trust me. _

What are you talking about? What must I do?

_You will have to split yourself. A part of you will have to die. _

What?! Woah, what kind of part of me?

_You will decide that. _

What? Which part of me do I have to choose from?

Your good side or your bad. Whichever side you pick will die and become your ghost half.

I've decided...

I know....

At that instant everything exploded in a white light.

Rosa smiled as she saw Star walk over to her. This seemed like a completely different girl. She still dressed punkish, but at least now she wore sleeves.

"Hey!" Rosa waved.

Star saw and gave a smirk. That was her smiles, they were always smirks.

"Hey there." Star said.

"Where's Danny?" Rosa asked.

"Oh don't worry, he will be around soon." Star raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern?"

"Oh, no reason." Rosa grinned.

"Hmm well, see you in class." As Star walked to class, she glanced back at Rosa. "Something's up with her.." She whispered to herself. "And I will find out soon.." She smirked and her eyes turned bright yellow for a second, then back to green.

Rosa waited for Danny to arrive. Finally when he did, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey Rosa." Danny gave a small smile back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, going to class." Rosa looked distant. How she wished she could tell him what she felt. As they walked into class together, Danny noticed her distant look.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine. Just daydreaming." She laughed.

"Settle down class..." The teacher said. "We have a new student to the class. His name is Aries Meedavo, and he joins us from London." She indicated the African American boy who was standing next to her. His eyes were almost black, they seemed to be gazing right through Rosa. She didn't like them at all. He smiled to the class, but the thing was, to Rosa, his smile looked evil. She gulped.

"Hello class...my name is Aries Meedavo, and I have come from London. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He said then walked to his seat. Which was next to Rosa and Danny.

Rosa felt nervous as the new boy sat next to her. Danny looked over at Aries and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Danny Fenton. Its nice to meet you Aries." Aries's eyes turned towards Danny.

"You too." He said smoothly, then his eyes turned to Rosa. "And you are?" His eyes seemed to be staring right through her.

"Um, I'm Rosa.. Rosa Sector." Rosa replied nervously.

"Rosa." He let the name roll off his tongue. "Such a pretty name for a lovely girl."

Rosa felt her cheeks start to raise in temperature. God this boy sure is a charmer she thought to herself.

Danny didn't look as amused. It was like that the rest of class.

"Danny I don't like him." Rosa told the dark haired boy next to her for the twentieth time. She flipped her long blonde hair

"That's not what you're cheeks said." Danny mumbled while walking. His head was down, he wasn't even looking at her. Why did he suddenly feel like this? Rosa was one of his best friends. And yet he was wondering if she liked other guys other than him? He frowned. Was he totally losing it? Oh god if he could only make up his mind about one thing.

"Danny, I was surprised. I didn't expect him to call me pretty and lovely. I'm not used to that kind of words is all." Rosa indicated her covered eye. "Lets not forget I've been called a range of names from Freak to One eyed weirdo." She looked at him closely. "Danny whats wrong? Are you...Are you jealous?" She asked.

Danny's head instantly snapped up. "Me? Jealous of him? No...No no you've got it all wrong. Rosa you are one of my best friends. I just, don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh I see.." Rosa looked down. Almost as if she was disappointed. Danny didn't notice how low she seemed now, he was too busy trying to figure out his own emotions. Was he jealous? The thought of Rosa with another guy did make his blood boil slightly. But then again, she was his best friend, he couldn't possibly date her. That dance with Sam was awkward enough. As he remembered dancing with Sam he smiled a little. He was so glad that his pants didn't fall down that night. But now it seemed like he had to mature fast. He wasn't the same carefree boy anymore. Now he actually had responsibility. Ever since he had decided to not tell his parents about his powers and not try to get rid of them, he decided to take on the responsibility of being dare he say it? A Hero. Now as he glanced at Rosa, he noticed he wasn't the only hero. She and Star had helped a lot in the past with Vlad. Star even helped saved them both. That day when Rosa almost died, well.. the second time she almost died, he felt something. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something important. But for some reason, after Rosa survived, the feeling disappeared. Was it love? Or was he just grieving over almost losing a friend? His head began to hurt. (And so is mine!) So he sat down in class and cleared his mind. He flashed Rosa a apologetic smile, then turned his head to the board. Things would happen how they were suppose to happen. He would just wait and see.

He sat down in the dark corner of his room. The room was silent. He liked it that way. He closed his eyes and a evil grin formed on his face. He suddenly was somewhere else. In his own mind. He smiled. Everything was dark. Even he was. The only things visible were his eyes and his mouth.

"Everything is going according to my plan." He said simply. He opened his eyes and they glittered in the dim light, they were almost like two black holes; devoid of any soul. Then suddenly a green eyed boy entered. He too was in darkness, all that could be seen was his eyes and mouth.

"You cannot do this." The green-eyed boy told the dark eyed boy.

"Just try and stop me." The dark eyed boy hissed at the green-eyed boy. He thought some evil thoughts. Then the green boy suddenly gasped.

"No! You cannot use that girl Rosa for your plan!" He cried.

"Why not? She's perfect for the plan." The dark boy smirked.

Green growled. "She wont do as you say! She's too pure for your evil mind. I wont let you hurt her or her friends."

"How can you stop me? After all, your only in my head." He laughed evilly as the green-eyed boy began to disappear.

"Don't do this! You'll destroy everything!" The green eyed boy called before he totally disappeared.

"Oh don't worry, I wont destroy everything, I will just change it." His evil laugh echoed through the empty and dark room.


	2. Rosa's Nightmare

Chapter 2

Rosa had been crying. She didn't know for how long. She could only think about the day she had gone through. It all seemed so right at first. But then everything had gone wrong. It had been two weeks since Aries moved in. Two weeks of careful glances, weak smiles and trying desperately to stay away from the new student, who she thought was stalking her. But she refused to tell Danny or Star. Sam and Tucker had been both too busy to deal with their problems too. Rosa closed her eye as she remembered what happened that morning.

She ran to class in a huff. She had been late to two of her classes today already and she didn't want to miss the last one. She felt her legs ache as she continued to push them beyond their normal limit. Her breath came in shaky rasps. She finally saw the door within reach and opened it. She stumbled in and quickly took her seat next to Danny. The bell rang. She sighed in relief and slumped in her seat.

Danny glanced at Rosa and smiled as he shook his head from side to side. Poor Rosa was trying so hard, but things seemed to keep getting in the way for her. He then glanced at Sam and grinned. She glanced at him and smirked back. Both then turned to the teacher.

Rosa managed to stay awake through most of the lesson. After a while though she began to daydream. Weirdly enough, about Danny! She couldn't believe it herself. After a while though she felt a tug on her shirt. She spiraled out of the daze and saw Danny.

"Class is over sleepy head." He grinned. Rosa gave him a small smile and followed him and Sam out of class. These new emotions she felt for him were so different than just friends. It felt as if one day she was splashed with ice water and couldn't warm back up. The feelings she had made her feel cold and distant from everyone, especially Danny. Luckily no one noticed or said anything. Rosa felt this was a relief. She needed time to think. Making up some lame excuse to Danny and Sam, Rosa ran from them both down the hallway.

Danny looked as Rosa ran down the hallway in concern. She had been acting strangely. At first he thought it was just girls and their moods, but now he felt like something was terribly wrong with her. She was hiding something he knew. He had gotten to know her well enough to know when she was hiding something. But why hide it from him? Did she not trust him? The thought nearly tore his heart in two. Rosa was one of his best friends, maybe even more. What? Did he just think that? C'mon Danny, get your head out of the clouds, she would never want to go out with me, even if he did feel like he did. Danny looked at Sam and smiled meekly. She frowned.

"Danny? You alright?" Sam asked him.

"Oh I'm fine." Danny replied. He thought for a second. "Hey Sam? You doing anything tonight?"

Rosa was panting hard as she ran through the hall. Why did she feel so confused about Danny?! One minute she liked him, the next her reasonable side took over saying that he would never like a freak like her in that way. She automatically put a hand over her covered eye. She was ugly. And she knew it too. He deserved someone who had two eyes he could gaze into before their lips met. She smiled softly, thinking about kissing. She never had a boyfriend, and she doubted she would ever have one. She closed her eye as a layer of water covered it, making it impossible to see what was before her. But she had forgotten that closing eyes while running made it worse. Before she could open her eye again she felt her body run into something. She cried out as her feet betrayed her and slipped out from under her, she was falling. But she felt herself blink when she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her up to her feet. She opened her eye and gazed into Aries Meedavo's chocolate brown ones.

Needless to say, she felt awkward. She quickly pulled from his arms and looked at him in a strange manner. "Thank you." She said.

Aries cracked a smile on his face. "You don't like me very much do you?" He asked so bluntly it threw Rosa off balance.

"Of course I like you." Rosa tried to say without sounding fake.

Aries raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Usually when I walk up to you, you turn around and run for the hills, last time I counted three miles in thirty seconds."

Rosa couldn't help but laugh at his sense of humor. Though she desperately tried not to.

"I really am a charming guy once you get to know me." Aries said, closing the gap between them. His eyes stared straight through her's. It was like they held some kind of power.

"I'm sure." She managed to whisper.

"You just have to give me a chance." It felt like Aries's eyes were pulling her soul out of her. She desperately tried to fight it. But it just grabbed onto her stronger.

"A chance.." Her whispers started to become softer as softer as he closed in on her. One step, two, three. Every inch he got closer to her she felt more under his power. It terrified her, but also excited her. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes...

All of a sudden, he had her. She quit resisting and let it go. Her body relaxed and he felt it as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, who do you love?" Aries whispered, his face less than an inch from hers. He looked deep into her now vacant blue eye.

"Danny.." she said in a monotone.

"What?" Aries looked angry, then suddenly his face turned calm again. "Don't worry my dear. I will make this as painless as I am able to." He kissed her on her forehead, then smiled. He freed her from his trance and stepped back.

"Wha?" Rosa quickly snapped out of it and blinked. "Oh Aries? Did I run into you?" Rosa was slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground...

"No problem Rosa. Hey lets go for a walk alright?" He smirked and took her hand. She seemed hesitant, but he finally convinced her. They both wandered to where Danny and Sam were. They were far enough so that neither Danny nor Sam could see them, but they could hear them.

Rosa blinked and saw Sam smirk. "I'd be honored to Danny."

Rosa had her mouth somewhat open. Did Danny.. ask Sam out? Sam seemed sincere for Sam, the way she said that. Rosa's heart felt like it had been stomped on and shredded into a blender. She stumbled back into Aries's arms. While Rosa's face was filled with sorrow and rejection, Aries's was filled with amusement and evil.

After a second or two, Rosa pulled from his arms and ran out of the school. It would have been nice if the day ended there, but there was more to tell, and it got worse.

Rosa ran to the park and ended up sitting on a swing on the playground. She couldn't believe it. But she had heard it with her own ears. Rosa knew Sam liked Danny too, but would never admit it. It might just have been better this way. Sam and Danny are a perfect couple. If Rosa felt this way, then why did tears fall from her eyes? Clear and black droplets of water fell from her eyes at a rapid rate. This was how it was suppose to be, and she would deal with it.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. Her eye widened and jumped away to see Aries.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosa cried. Aries smiled and walked over to her.

"Rosa, its obvious that Danny doesn't want you around, but I on the other hand..." He leaned in and kissed her with passion. Rosa felt herself at first resisting, but then some force seemed to take her over. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, Rosa felt herself gasping for air.

"Don't tell me you didn't love that?" Aries smiled.

"I...Aries..This is wrong...you can't subdue me..when I'm fragile like this." Rosa said, suddenly gaining life back into her eyes.

Aries blinked, then smiled. "Don't worry Rosa, Ill give you time, but just tell me that you're mine.."

Rosa gasped in horror as she realized that his eyes were wild and deadly serious.

"Aries, I don't know why you have this attraction to me... but I don't love you. I love Danny, you can't change that."

His eyes turned cold. "But I can make you love me." Before she could say anything, his eyes widened and stared right through hers. Rosa was too off guard and didn't even have time to block him. Her eyes instantly turned lifeless again.

"Now my dear, you will only love me. You will worship me and be my love in command when we rule the world." He smiled darkly.

_Stop it!!!_

Aries winced, losing concentration for a second. "Back off Goody Aries." Dark Aries grumbled.

_No! I wont let you hurt her! Stop it!!!!!!!!_

Aries cried out and held his head in pain, the spell on Rosa was broken. She fell to her knees and tried to focus on what happened.

Aries was clutching his head in major pain. His eyes flickered from green to brown over and over.

"No! I wont let you hurt Rosa!" His eyes were green now.

"Back off! This is my plan, and you have no part in it!" His eyes were once again brown.

Rosa saw Aries in pain and ran over to him. She had forgotten everything that happened the past few minutes and was very confused. "Aries are you alright?" Rosa cried.

"Yes..." Brown eyes.

"No!" Green eyes.

"I'm fine...." Brown eyes.

"No! Run Rosa! Run before he hurts you!" Green eyes looked pleadingly into Rosa's one blue one. She widened it as she saw his eyes once again change to brown. She took several steps back. "Aries....what..."

Evil Aries had taken control once again. He smiled evilly as he walked towards her.

"Don't worry Rosa, in time, I will tell you everything."

His stare frightened her. He kept coming closer to her too. Suddenly small flashes began to surface in her memory. When the flashes ended, she looked at him in horror.

"Oh god.." Rosa put a hand over her mouth. She turned and started to run.

He ran and easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!" Rosa screamed. She frantically tried to pull her arm from his tight grasp, but instead she pulled so hard that when she gave the slightest hint of resting, his strength pulled her fully into his arms.

"Let go!!!! Aries please!!" She looked at him, terrified of what he was going to do to her. She screamed, wanting anyone.. anyone to help her! But no one knew where she was, Danny didn't, Star didn't, her friends weren't coming to help her. She cried and pounded on his chest as he continued to hold her in his arms. He whispered something to her that made her blood run cold, she had to get away. She frantically concentrated on her ghost powers, they were her only chance. Though she still was not used to having them, she still knew how to concentrate. She soon phased out of his grasp and started to fly away from him.

As she did this, Aries gasped. "She's a halfa?" He asked himself.

_Guess this evens things. _

Aries could tell his other half was smirking.

"Oh go hug a tree.." Aries mumbled. He glared after Rosa. "I will have you Rosa, no matter what it takes."

Rosa finally arrived home, she ran into her room, and collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out. She briefly wondered if she should call Danny about Aries, but his words that he whispered to her came back to haunt her.

"Tell anyone about me, and I will kill them.."


	3. Emotions

Chapter 3

Star glanced up at her clock. It was four in the afternoon, here she was, at home, alone. This wouldn't have bothered her so much if she weren't worried about Rosa. She had skipped the last two classes and Danny was frantic. When he found out he immediately ran home and called her house multiple times. No one answered. Danny then called Star and they both went out in search for Rosa. After a while, they had given up. Star said, "When Rosa wants to be found, we will find her."

They both knew she was safe for now. Danny told Star how strangely Rosa had acted, and at first Star was stumped. Then suddenly it hit her. Rosa was under too much pressure by her emotions to tell Danny how she felt. But instead of telling Danny, she ran away, confusing and worrying her friends. But still, she should have composed herself by now. Also, something else must have driven her out of school. Star's green eyes gazed up at the ceiling. Star just hoped Rosa called them soon. Danny was really worried, and she had to admit, but lately she had been concerned too. Time sure flew as she was thinking. The next thing she knew was that the phone rang. She glanced at the clock that read 8:24 P.M. Star snatched the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Star said.

"S-star?" A sniffly voice asked.

Star's eyes widened.

"Rosa! What happened to you? Me and Danny have been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry...." Her voice was drifting.

"Its alright Rosa, what happened?" Star asked.

"I....I Cant tell you.."

"Why?"

"I just cant!... Is Danny really worried about me?" Rosa changed the topic.

"Of course he is! Rosa....what's going on?"

"He said he will kill you if I tell..."

"Who?!"

Silence.

"Who Rosa?!" Star demanded.

Dial tone, Rosa had hung up.

"Rosa? Rosa! Darn it!" Star slammed the phone down in a huff. She took a deep breath, then picked up the phone and dialed Danny's number.

Ring..

Ring...

Ring..

"Hello?" Danny's voice filled the earpiece.

"Danny! It's Star!"

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Rosa called. Danny I think someone is threatening her.."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. She seemed upset and hesitant to tell me something. She said that 'he would kill you' if she told me."

There was silence on the other end.

"Danny?" Star asked.

"Someone's threatening Rosa?!" His voice sounded angry and worried.

"Danny, chill. Lets just go ghost and fly over to her house and ask what is going on."

Danny sighed. "Alright. See you there?"

"You got it."

Rosa sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. What had she just done? He would hurt them now, she knew it.

She sighed and glanced at the darkness in her room. The sun was setting and as it was, it created dark shadows around everything in her room. The carpet, the dresser, the posters on her walls, even her mirror disappeared into darkness. Like she once was. Like Aries is now. But he seemed confused, almost like, part of him didn't want to hurt him. His eyes...once turned green. She had seen them. She also exposed herself in front of him. She knew he would use that against her. She had to keep quiet. She closed her eye and sighed. She was frightened to go to school. He was there, and so were her friends. God she wished she knew what to do.

"Rosa!"

Her head snapped up, Star and Danny were in her room. Both were looking at her worried. She would have too. Her face was stained with long gone tears, her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. All in all, she looked like a girl who had been severely abused. Danny walked over to her and sat next to her. He went to give her a hug, but she flinched and pulled away from him. He blinked. Rosa had never been this cold to him before.

"Get out.." Rosa said softly.

"Rosa what happened to you?" Star demanded. "Who did this?!" Her fists were forming yellow plasma residue and her eyes almost seemed like they were exploding.

"Get out!" Rosa yelled.

Both were taken aback by her yelling. Star turned her shocked expression, to one of anger. "Fine! You think you can deal with this yourself? Well then you don't need me!" Star flew out from the room.

"Star.." Danny sighed and looked at the broken Rosa. "Rosa...why...why are you being so cold towards me?"

"You know.." She said bitterly.

"No, I don't." Danny was rather confused.

Rosa suddenly snapped, everything that happened finally got to her, she transformed into Rosa Specter and tried to punch Danny. He gasped and dodged.

"Rosa what's wrong with you?!" Danny cried, instantly transforming into Danny Phantom and blocking her next punch.

Rosa's fierce look was his only answer. She formed plasma blasts in her fists and threw them at Danny. He formed a shield and deflected the shots.

"Rosa!" He yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. Then suddenly they softened. She could finally think clearly again. She floated to the ground and whispered. "I'm so sorry Danny.." She put her hands over her face.

Danny blinked and walked over to her. "Oh Rosa, what could have made you turn against me? Your one of my closest friends."

Rosa sniffled. "He could kill you if I tell."

"I don't care, let him try."

Rosa looked at him and sighed.

Star flew away from the house in rage. How dare she?! Rosa ordered her to go away! Well if that's the way she wants to solve her problems, leave her! Star sighed, then thought, but she's my friend, I can't just forget about her. Sure you can, you forgot about Holly. Star growled. I thought you were dead. Nope, I'm still here, ill always be here.

Star then noticed a strange boy flying. What?! Flying?! He had green eyes, red hair, and a suit with a black collar, a red shirt, black gloves, black pants with a single red line going up the sides of each leg, and red shoes. Star blinked. Was this, another halfa? She looked closer and saw he had a dark tinge to his skin and the hair not only was red, but curly? She floated over to him.

"Hello?" She called. The boy turned and gasped. Then looked at Star.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Star, Star Ghost. And you are?"

"Aries Shadow." He replied.

Star's eyes widened. Could this be Aries Meedavo?!

Sam sighed and fiddled with her hair nervously. Danny was already twenty minutes late and she didn't feel like waiting anymore. She pulled out her cell phone and called Tucker.

"Hey tucker, have you seen Danny around?"

"Nope, I think he's still freaking because Rosa was missing."

Sam froze. "What?!"

"You didn't know? I thought for sure Danny would have told you.."

"I thought so too.." Sam looked hurt. She hated feeling sorry for herself with Rosa missing, but it seemed so unfair that Danny didn't even think of her to tell her. She blushed slightly, thinking of the past experiences with Ember and Valerie. The Fake out Make out and her own confusion when Danny suddenly was under a love spell and wouldn't let her out of his sight. She smiled softly, wishing she had that kind of attention again. But lately, her and Tucker had been out of the loop. She felt unwanted, like trash. Ever since the two new girls arrived, Danny seemed to need them more because of their halfa powers. Star, Rosa and Danny always seemed to be running into some kind of Danger. And they certainly didn't need humans to mess things up. Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sam? You alright?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine. Hey Tuck? Can I come over to your place and watch a movie with you or something?"

"Sure. We can watch 'Killer Zombies on 44th street!'" Sam groaned.

"Why can't we watch something normal for a chance?"

"What do you mean? This is normal! Normally Scary!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"That was very bad Tucker. But Ill be there in ten." Sam hung up and looked out the window. Her feelings for Danny were still mixed, even with this meeting. Sam closed her purple eyes and opened them again. She had to decide soon, before a love triangle formed.

Star glanced at Aries cautiously. "Is your real name Aries Meedavo?"

Aries looked stunned, he looked at Star. "Star Vost?"

Both nodded to each other.

"Hows Rosa?" He asked anxiously.

"That's hard to tell, she wont tell us anything.." Star eyed him wearily.

"She has to! Or he will destroy everything!"

"Who is this he?! How do you know what's going on Aries?"

Pain entered Aries head and he only looked pleadingly at Star.

"You have to find out what's going on! Before he destroys you all." With a cry, two red rings engulfed him and transformed him into Aries Meedavo. He opened his dark eyes at Star and she instantly felt a chill go through her entire body.

"Aries?"

"I have to go." He said simply. He floated to the ground and started to calmly walk away.

"Wait a minute..whats going on here?" Star demanded.

He turned and smiled at her. But it wasn't a pure smile, it made her blood run at a shockingly low temperature.

"You'll see.."


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4

Rosa stood up and sighed, pacing around her carpet that seemed to be growing darker as the sun set. She looked back at Danny, with a longing, but hurt face. The sun was reflecting off of his white hair and side of his face, it made him look even more handsome than she remembered. She closed her eye and turned away. Shut it Rosa, she chilled herself. You can't fall in love with your best friend when he has someone else. She felt her body give a slight shudder. When did it suddenly get so cold? She crossed her arms around her, to keep herself warm. Danny seemed to notice that she was shivering and stood up and reached out to touch her, but when his gloved hand touched her shoulder that was covered with the black fabric she had been used to, she jumped away.

"Rosa, why are you so afraid of me?" He asked, worried.

Rosa again turned to see him. The mixtures of yellow and orange were coming straight through her window and onto him, while she was left in the darkness of her room. The light totally outlined half of Danny. The left half of his body. It tinted the color of his suit and eye, but it still looked like Danny. She silently wished he didn't look so cute. But he did. Rosa finally couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She wanted to be in the light, with him. She had to come clean. Even if it meant an end to their friendship.

She took an unsteady deep breath and looked at him with her one eye.

"Danny, I think I'm in love with you.."

Sam took a deep breath as she walked towards Tucker's house. She wasn't going to enjoy it much without Danny. Sure, she loved Tucker, despite his eating habits. He was one of her best friends. But it wouldn't be the same without Danny. She still wondered why he hadn't called her. She thought for sure they were getting closer after Danny's last encounter with Vlad. Danny sure was shaken up about it. Especially since Rosa almost died, again! What was that girl? A death magnet?

That wasn't nice, her inner self said.

Sam snorted.

I can talk about her the way I like.

Are you a little jealous?

NO!

You sure seem that way to me. She seems to always get his attention.

Well she's special to him, plus she's a halfa too!

And she always almost dies, not to mention that eye of hers..

So it's different! I think people should be different like her and me!  
Listen to yourself. She seems to be your friend too.

But she's been so close to Danny lately.

She needs him now.

How do you know?

Because that's what you know.

Stop confusing me!

Sorry.

Sam sighed and realized she had gotten to Tucker's house. Her head was pounding and she looked a little worse for wear. When Tucker opened the door, he noticed how awful she looked and let her inside. Sam sighed and sat down on the couch. Tucker sat next to her.

"What's up?" He asked. He obviously knew something was wrong.

"How do you think Danny likes Rosa?" Sam asked.

"Like she's part of the group. That she has always been around." Tucker said.

"Do you think.. he...loves her?"

At that, Tucker was dead silent.

"Tucker?" Sam glanced at him. Instead of seeing a smart alack face she expected to see, his face was with shock, and instantly turned pale. Sam frowned.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Sam turned to what he was looking at and what she saw made her scream.

Aries chuckled to himself. Sam and Tucker had been so easy. They hardly even made a sound as he led them out of Tucker's house. It helped that he had found his dad's gun in the tool shed outside of his house. All the way, Sam had demanded what he was doing. He merely smiled and said, "taking care of business."

He led them to an abandoned house and tied them both up. He also gagged them and made sure they wouldn't find some way to escape. He then smiled at the two, waved and walked out. Now he was on his way to the Fenton home. He knew that Rosa was going to spill the beans. So now what he would do was kidnap his sister. He smirked as he walked to the door. He pressed the doorbell and waited a few seconds before Jazz had opened the door. She blinked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Danny's. Can I talk to you for a second?" His hand was behind his back, the gun tightly clenched in it.

Jazz nodded slowly, and exited the house, when she did he drew the gun on her. She gasped.

"Now don't even think of running away. If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, or his friends!" Aries threatened.

Jazz, against her better judgment, stood still. She didn't want Danny or anyone else to get hurt. "What do you want?"

Aries chuckled slowly. "I want my love."

Jazz's eyes widened. "Who is your love?"

"Rosa Sector."

Star sighed as she sat down on a bench. She had to think. Everything the past few days made no sense! She had to figure out what was going on, there was only one way to do that. Star stood up, and changed back to her human form. Then walked towards the street where Aries lived. She had seen him walk down it a million times while walking to her own. She finally got to the house and knocked. The woman who answered the door seemed in her mid forties, with black curly hair that reached past her thigh and brown eyes to match. She seemed like a typical mom, not too thin, not too fat and she wore jeans and a yellow flannel shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this Aries Meedavo's house?" Star asked, uncertainly.

"Yes it is, are you a friend of his?" the woman asked.

Star nodded. "Yeah. He told me to come over. Is he home?"

"No I'm sorry, he's out. Would you like to come in and wait?"

"Sure." Star smiled and entered the house.

"So, what's your name?" His mother asked.

"Star Vost." Star answered, glancing around.

"I'm very glad to meet you Star. It's a shame, after what happened to poor Aries in London, we thought he'd never get any friends."

"What happened to him?" Star asked.

His mother sighed. "Come with me."

His mother led her to another room and indicated her to sit down. Star did and his mother pulled out a shoebox from under the couch.

"If you are to be his friend, you should know what happened to him. When we were in London. He got into a serious accident. A car hit him, we feared the worst. He wasn't dead yet, but still he couldn't breathe on his own and he was in horrible shape. We both knew he should have died. But for some reason. He didn't." His mother opened the box and pulled out a couple of newspaper clippings. She handed them to Star. Star eagerly grabbed them and read what the newspaper said.

"After the incident, he had some strange abilities. He could lift objects without having to think about it. He could do all sorts of things. But soon they left him. But that didn't stop the teasing. He fought back in school many times. We thought he was mentally ill. But then all of a sudden he'd change, saying that his evil half was making him doing these strange things. That the angel who saved his life, also told him that he would forever be split in two."

Star blinked.

"He has told me a lot about your group Star. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I think he likes Rosa. He never seems to stop talking about her."

In that instant, his father walked in. "Honey? Have you seen my pistol?"

Star's eyes widened. Finally, everything clicked. She instantly jumped up. "I'm sorry but I have go, nice to meet you, bye!" with speed she never knew she had, Star ran out of the house and into the street. She had to find Rosa, before Aries had finished with his plan.

Jazz gasped. "No." Was all she could say.

"Yes, Rosa will be mine!" Aries yelled. He held the gun to her head. "Now move it!" he ordered. Jazz, unwillingly followed. Halfway to the abandoned house, she fought back. She tried desperately to get the gun away from him. But he was way stronger than she was and knocked her to the ground, and out cold. He sighed, annoyed and picked her up and took her the rest of the way to the house. There, he tied her up and put her with Tucker and Sam. He smiled as the two looked at him hatefully and tried to struggle from their bonds. He only smiled at them. "Don't worry, as soon as Rosa is mine, you all will feel no more pain." He laughed evilly.

Suddenly though pain entered his head and his eyes turned bright green.

"No! you can't hurt them! Especially not Rosa!"

"Aw, does Aries have a crush on Rosa?" Brown eyes.

"No! but you have no right to do this to people!" Green eyes. He struggled to control the body and untie Jazz, Sam and Tucker, when instantly brown eyes took over.

"No! I've worked too hard for you to ruin this! Go back to your hole!" After a couple seconds, he smiled his evil smile. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other in confusion. What the heck just happened?


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5

Danny could only stare at Rosa. What did she say? Did she say..she..loved me?! Danny felt an uncontrollable urge to scream. Not from fear or distaste, but from, glee and joy? Huh? What the heck? Did he really feel this way about Rosa?! What about Sam? Wait.. what about Sam? He was defiantly now confusing himself. Then he realized he was standing here, staring at her like an idiot. He shook his head to clear everything and looked at Rosa.

"You do?"

"Yes. Today, when you were with Sam, I saw you ask her something and she said that she'd love to. That's why I know you don't feel the same way about me." She seemed to be retreating back into the darkness.

"No wait..." Danny called. He saw her figure stop.

"I...." Danny couldn't think of a word to say. Did he like her more than a friend? Did he like Sam too? He just couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Your not the only one."

Now his eyes turned to look into her pink one. "Who has hurt you?"

"The one who made me retreat here wasn't you." That's all she said. The darkness seemed to consume her now. She was in the darkest point of her room and the room was getting very dark. The sun was almost done setting. Danny was now half engulfed in darkness himself.

"Rosa, tell me who has hurt you." Danny demanded.

"I Cant.." Rosa whispered.

"Rosa stop this! Me or you wont get hurt.."

"Yes you will." A dark voice said behind Danny

Jazz finally awoke and saw Tucker and Sam lying beside her. Each in turn was trying desperately to escape their bonds, which held them firmly in place. Jazz looked at them questionably. But then remembered Rosa, she was in terrible danger! But Danny would surely be able to protect her from that insane boy. Or was there more to that boy than met the eye? She frowned, remembering how easily he had taken her over. Something definitely was wrong. But she couldn't warn Rosa or Danny. She too began to struggle frantically at the bonds that held her. She winced slightly as the rope rubbed hard against her skin, causing a burning sensation. She had seen Tucker and Sam wince too. Obviously, they had the same problem.

_I have to warn Danny!_ Sam thought anxiously. Sam knew that Aries would do anything to get Rosa for his own. Even kill Danny to do it. She couldn't let that happen! She had to finally admit it to herself. She loved Danny. She always had. Especially when Ember put that spell on him. But she couldn't let Danny tear himself between two girls. She had to do what was right for him. He had to decide on his own. But first, for him able to do that, she had to escape and make sure he was all right. With strength she never knew she had, she tugged at the ropes that held her captive, and smirked when she heard a snap. The rope had broken.

Tucker was very annoyed. First Sam likes Danny, now Aries likes Rosa. The whole gang was suddenly liking someone but him! Sure in Aries case it was a sick obsession, but still! It counted. He blinked as Sam pulled her arms apart in a vain attempt to escape from the ropes. Shell never be able to do it. Were doomed, Tucker thought. His eyes widened when the rope around her wrists snapped. Woaw... remind self not to get Sam angry again. Tucker mentally noted. He tried the same, but all he accomplished was getting his wrists more burned by the rope. He glanced at Jazz and saw she was surprised as well that Sam escaped, when they couldn't. After untying and removing the gag from herself, Sam ran to Tucker and hastily untied him.  
"Do Jazz, I'm going to see if Danny is alright." Sam left before Tucker could object.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Star panted, as she transformed into her ghost mode and disappeared into the sky to find Rosa's house. She would never forgive herself if Rosa or Danny died. She left Rosa in her time of need. Aries must have threatened Rosa not to tell anyone or he would hurt them. Rosa would never want any of them to get hurt. Just like Star would for her friends. But that would mean Rosa would sacrifice herself to Aries. That would be insane! But Star wouldn't put it past Rosa.

Danny turned abruptly and met face to face with Aries, and his gun. Danny went totally white, then realized what this meant and his eyes turned fierce.

"Have you been threatening Rosa?" He demanded.

Aries smirked. "Threat is such a ugly word. I like Intimidate better."

"Why you.." Danny clenched his hands, forming ectoplasmic residue on them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He cocked the gun and aimed it at Danny's head.

"No!" Rosa ran in front of Danny and in between the pistol. "Please don't hurt him Aries.. I'll do whatever you want. But please don't hurt Danny."

"Rosa, No. I can handle him, no need to worry." Danny smirked.

"Oh, but I have more on her than just you." Aries sneered and for a split second, Danny's eyes showed fear.

"You see, I captured Sam, Tucker and Jazz, and if you want to see them alive, Rosa will come with me." Aries ordered. "If not, I kill everything she loves and she will be too broken to resist me anyways."

Danny angrily looked at Aries. "You can't do this! Snap out of it Aries, threatening a girl isn't a way to win her heart!"

"Of course not, but I want her to be mine and mine alone when I take over this pathetic world." Aries laughed evilly. Causing Rosa to recoil into Danny's arms.

Danny saw how horrible Rosa looked and put his arms around her, as if trying to protect her.

"Come Rosa, unless you want everything you love to die. Same for you Fenton. Your sister Jazz tried to fight back, but I knocked some sense into her." Aries smirked.

Danny's anger was increasing but he stayed still. Rosa looked up at him, her eye was filled with tears.

"I have to go Danny, to save you and our friends." She whispered to him, pulling away from his arms, but he stubbornly tried to keep ahold of her.

"Rosa... I..."

"Shhh." Rosa whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "Tell me after we both make it through this." Rosa finally pulled away from his warm and comforting embrace and walked as if it was her own execution, to the one person who scared her more than death itself. She tried to keep from shaking as she got closer to him. She could see Danny in the corner of her eye, looking at Rosa with disbelief and anger and pain all at the same time. She closed her eye and a single tear fell from it. She wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of her. She opened it again to see the evil smiling face of Aries Meedavo. He touched her hand and a shiver of distaste went down her spine. He then smirked. "Say bye bye to Danny."

Rosa turned around to say bye. When he grabbed her with one arm around her chest and held the gun to her head. Danny gasped and took a step. But then instantly stopped when Aries pushed it more into her head, causing her to wince.

"Want to hurt her? Cause you know I could always get another queen." He smirked.

Danny had so many emotions running through him, he didn't know which ones to show. So he just stood there with a emotionless face, watching as Aries kidnapped Rosa. Aries soon disappeared with her, and Danny sat down on her bed, staring into nothingness. What had he just done?! He had no proof that he had Jazz, Sam and Tucker. When this flickered through his mind his eyes widened way past their normal range. As he stood up, Star phased through the wall into Rosa's room.

"Danny! Where's Rosa?" Star asked, looking frantically around. Hoping that maybe she had only gone to the bathroom or something. But when she looked into Danny's eyes, she knew differently.

"Aries has her." He replied softly.

"No!" Star yelled. "Danny! Listen to me! He was in a car accident a few months ago, causing him to be turned into a halfa, he's also half evil and half good though! His evil half took over his human body and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. But I believe he's slowly taking over his halfa side. He plans to take over the world with his halfa powers!" Star explained in a hurry, then she noticed that Danny didn't have a mark on him. "Didn't you try to stop him?!"

She saw him gulp and shake his head.

"Why Danny?! Don't you care about her?!"  
"Of course I care about her!" Danny snapped. "But he had Jazz, Tucker and Sam! I Couldn't..."

"So you let her risk her life for all of ours?!" Star stared at him hard.

"No.. I....She..." Danny couldn't stand it anymore, he put his head in his hands.

Star's face softened a little. "I know..you were in a strained situation. You didn't know what to do. She wanted to do this to save everyone. But now it's our turn, we have to find the others and save her from Aries." Danny looked up and smiled softly at her.

"Thanks Star." Danny said, feeling better. Star nodded.

Then the door burst open. In stepped Sam, panting behind her were Tucker and Jazz.

"Danny thank god you're alright." Sam sighed in relief. Then she looked around her. "Where's Rosa?"

"She's..." Danny looked down. Star sighed and wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"No.." Jazz whispered. "Aries is insane! If Rosa tries to disobey him he will kill her!"

Everyone else was silent. Finally, Danny stood up, his green eyes blazing.

"We have to find Rosa, no matter what it takes."


	6. Feelings and Location

Chapter 6

Aries smiled as he led Rosa to a cave on the outskirts of town. The gun was still pointed at her, so if she even dared to move, he would blast it right through her. It would be messy to clean up, but he couldn't let her get away now. When they got there, he forced her to the ground. Then he tied her arms behind her and bonded her feet together.

"Now, don't use your ghost powers to get out of those." He ordered. Rosa only nodded. She realized that she was trapped, that she was gone. Danny and the others would never find her. The place was too remote. She internally wished that some person would come by and see what was happening and call the police. But after a few hours, Rosa began to give up hope on that too. She glanced at Aries, who was busy talking to himself. His eyes would change green to brown again. She wondered how crazy he was. But the eye glowing thing seemed very familiar. Almost like Danny's. Her eyes widened at this. Could it be that Aries is half ghost too? Rosa wondered. Then, finally Aries turned to her. He had green eyes. He ran over and untied her. What?

"Go hurry, run! Before he wakes up!" Aries ordered.

"What?" Rosa was confused.

"Hurry, before evil Aries takes over...ugh..." Aries stumbled back into a wall. "No...no don't!" He fell to his knees as two red rings surrounded him. Rosa gasped. He opened his eyes and they faded from green to brown. "No.." he whispered, as the rings went up and down on him. His clothes turned into a red and black lab suit, his hair turned from black to red. He looked back up at Rosa once more and his eyes changed from the pleading brown, to a sinister green. He formed a smirk when the transformation was complete. Rosa felt her insides tighten. She knew this was far from good..

Danny paced back and forth in Rosa's room. Once everyone had exchanged stories, the pieces started to fit together. Obviously, Aries was planning more than just kidnapping Rosa. He was planning on taking over the world! At least the evil side of him was. But there was another good side of Aries that they had hardly seen. Apparently the accident Aries was in, caused his good self to die, and become a half ghost. Danny was still very confused how that happened. But Star said that his mother said that Aries had claimed that a angel or spirit saved him. Something saved Aries from dying, causing him to only half die. He decided that the bad self would be able to control his ghost powers and use them for evil purposes, so he risked his human life to protect everyone else. Danny actually started to feel bad for the guy. He didn't ask for this. It was the only way he could live. But now evil Aries has a plan and is going to try to take over his ghost self. Throwing the good Aries in a closet and keeping him there. Danny's mind raced with so many thoughts he felt himself inhale deeply to keep from collapsing. They were all in deep trouble. Even Danny began to think that this was over their heads.

Star stared out the window in sadness. If she had only came a few minutes earlier. Then Rosa would have still been here. In a way, she helped Rosa get kidnapped. Rosa needed her, and instead of protecting her, Star merely lost her temper and stormed off. Behind Rosa's demanding voice, Star knew that really Rosa was pleading with her to help her. Star knew, because she had done the same thing when she first came to Amity Park. But Rosa never gave up on her. No matter what Star said or did. These past few months had been the best of her life. Until Aries came. God she really wanted to kick Aries's butt now. Like all evil, he must be destroyed. Star knew she was the only one who could do it. She wouldn't fail them, not again.

Sam was sitting down on Rosa's computer chair and glanced at Danny. He looked really bad, pacing back and forth. He was really worried about Rosa. They all were. Still, Sam felt like her and Danny needed to talk. She wished that this whole thing was over with, she had to tell Danny. She rejected her earlier feelings about waiting for Danny to choose. Just like a girl like her to be fickle. She needed to know how Danny felt about her. That's when her mind turned to Rosa. God she must be scared being with Aries. Sam couldn't imagine herself in that situation and coming out of it emotionally undamaged. If they were able to save Rosa, she wouldn't be the same Rosa, that is for sure.

Jazz was on Rosa's bed. Out of all of them, she was the most concerned about them all as a whole. They had no idea things would just keep getting bigger for them when they started this. Danny had no idea when he became half ghost that his life would change forever. But that is what happens to a person. They change, and then there is no going back. All of them have to live with responsibilities that they are way too young to handle. Even Jazz herself felt she was too young to handle all of this. Now Danny was responsible for all of their lives. Especially Rosa's life. If Aries does kill her, Danny would never forgive himself. Jazz knew that much. And if Rosa did survive this, could Danny have the guts to risk everyone's lives again? She knew something bigger would happen, it always happened. Especially when dealing with the unknown. Another thing popped into her mind. Would they destroy Aries? She knew Star well enough to know that she wouldn't hesitate to destroy anything that threatened her friends. But then again, Star stopped him from killing Vlad. Star was full of teenage girl hormones, that much she knew. Jazz smiled softly, remembering how happy all three of the Halfa's were before this happened. Could Rosa and Danny change Aries like they did to Star? Or would they destroy him? Could they destroy another human being? Jazz bit her lip in frusteration. She was beginning to get a headache. Her brain was used to handling this kind of pressure, but she still wished that the pain would cease.

Tucker was probably the least concerned of them all. Sure he was afraid Rosa would get hurt. But what would happen, would happen. He wouldn't sweat it. Instead he thought about making a smart alack remark or something, but then he saw Star's face and knew better than to crack a joke right then. All of them seemed to be in their own worlds and Tucker knew better than to try to make them laugh when they were in their worlds. His thoughts wandered to Rosa. He hoped that Aries wouldn't do anything bad to Rosa. He liked her. She was a great person to talk to. Also to joke around with. Tucker had suspected that Danny might like Rosa more than a friend. Of course, Sam and Danny also had crushes on each other. He reminded himself to sell tickets to when Sam, Danny and Rosa all faced off about it. He smiled to himself and leaned back against the wall. Then suddenly another thought sprang into his mind. What he didn't realize was that everyone in the room had the exact same thought at the same moment.

_Where did he take Rosa? _

Good Aries screamed as he was thrown into Aries's human body, which was at the moment, asleep. Everything around him was pitch black. He couldn't change back or move, or anything! He growled in frusteration. He almost had Rosa free! He had to stop Aries's plan somehow! His form soon saw Evil Aries's green eyes.

_Stop this! Go and take over the world! But leave Rosa alone!!_

_Why should I? Shes perfect. So pure, so beautiful, so mine.. _

_Okay, you've skipped from evil to INSANE!!! You cant hold a girl hostage! _

_Watch me Aries. Oh, by the way... that's who I will be from now on, Aries, god of War. _

_Its times like these I wish my parents named me something like Theodore._

Good Aries sighed and thought for a second. Evil and Insane Aries was planning to become a god and control the world. There has to be a loop hole. Something that he doesn't know... Aries concentrated. He had to tell the others where they were. They had to stop him from destroying everybody! It was now that he realized, he had to die.

Everyone in Rosa's room was still deep in thought, as a strange message suddenly filled each of their minds.

_Hurry! Were at Ceaser Hill! Please stop me from making a huge mistake! _

Abruptly, everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at each other. It sounded like the good Aries. Sam turned her chair around and signed onto the computer. She soon found Ceaser Hill on the map of Amity park.

"There! Its about a quarter of a mile south of here." Sam said, glancing back at the others. Star and Danny were getting ready. Both turned back into their ghost forms. Star smirked, her white hair gleaming in the moonlight. It was way past dark. But they had no choice but to loose sleep and make their parents worry.

"Jazz...go home and tell mom and dad something.." Danny told her.

"Same here to Sam and Tucker." Star said, glancing at the two. "Make sure that our parents don't call the cops on us. We don't need any parental action as we take down Aries."

Jazz gulped as Star said that, but she nodded and ran out of the room.

Sam smiled. "Good luck." She said as she also ran out. Finally it was Tucker's turn.

"Uh, just try not to get yourselves killed, I do not want to explain any of this to your parents." Tucker grinned and ran out after them.

Star and Danny smiled at each other, then phased through the wall into the night sky.


	7. Ill kiss you

Chapter 7

Rosa stumbled back as Aries closed in. Terror filled every inch of her body. Not only was Aries insane, but he was a halfa too. She hadn't even thought of transforming into Rosa Specter until her back hit a wall. But by then he was so close. She was scared. Her breath came in harsh rasps. She could see the danger in his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry my dear, I wont hurt you, if you do what I say." He smiled wickedly. He threw his arms out onto her and pushed her against the wall. She gasped and stared at his amused face. That's when she realized his face was getting closer to her.

_Oh god, He's going to kiss me!_

Rosa quickly went intangible and Aries's face hit the wall. She appeared behind him, clearly terrified.

"Why you little.." he started, and grabbed her by the wrists. He dragged her to him and held her dangerously close. She struggled frantically.

"Let go Aries!" Rosa managed to scream, before he forced his mouth on hers. The kiss wasn't pure, nor was it wonderful as it should be for both. Rosa desperately tried to scramble away from this madman, but he held her so tight, she soon felt her breathing start to come in rasps. He was choking her! Rosa quickly phased out of his grasp and took a couple breaths, trying to not panic.

He looked at her with dangerous eyes. He took a couple steps closer to her. She gasped and her back hit the wall.

"No.." She whispered. He got closer and closer to her. As he did, Rosa began to lose hope that anyone would find her. She closed her eye.

"Stop right there!!" a voice demanded. Rosa and Aries's heads snapped to find the owner of the voice. There, illuminated by the light of the cave opening, stood two figures. When Rosa's and Aries's eyes finally adjusted, they saw Danny Phantom and Star Ghost. Rosa felt a smile creep up her face.

"Guys!" Rosa said weakly. Aries looked angry.

"Now I am gonna kill your friends Danny Phantom!" He threatened.

Danny smirked. "They escaped Aries Shadow, now give me Rosa, and no one will get hurt!"

"Over my dead body!" Aries growled and grabbed Rosa. She winced a little, Danny then went to kick him, when he used Rosa as a shield.

"No fair! You can't use her as a shield!" Star protested.

"Watch me." Aries grinned evilly.

"Rosa turned intangible and escape!" Danny cried out. Rosa started to do what he asked, then it happened.

SMACK!!!!

Rosa instantly closed her eyes and she fell limply into Aries's arms. In one he cradled her, in the other he held a rock, it had a slight stain of blood on it.

In that instant, all the rage Danny had desperately tried to hold in exploded out of him. His green eyes glowed a neon green and he flew and knocked down Aries.

Rosa was instantly freed and Star ran and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"You... You no good bastard!" Danny yelled, trying to beat the crud out of Aries. "How DARE you hurt her?!" Left hand made contact with Aries's chest, his right with his jaw. But Aries refused to give up, he phased through the ground, Danny growled in fierce anger, almost as if an animal possessed him. Aries finally floated back up and turned tangible again. Danny soon saw him and prepared to attack again. He hit left and right, but this time Aries was ready and dodged each hit. He slid his leg into Danny's and knocked him off his feet. Danny groaned and stood back up instantly. He clenched his fists and formed green, glowing plasma blasts in them. He narrowed his eyes at Aries and attacked him with the blasts. He dodged one, but got hit by the other, he growled in anger this time and his whole body seemed to glow a deadly red.

"You want to deal with me halfa? They will be burying you by the days end!" Aries laughed evilly and threw large balls of red at Danny. They all hit their targets and Danny collapsed.

He struggled to stand as Aries walked closer and closer to him.

"C'mon Rosa, stay with us." Star pleaded as she cradled Rosa's limp form in her arms. The back of Rosa's head was leaking red liquid, so Star wrapped a bandage around it. It would help for now, but Rosa desperately needed a doctor. "Darn it! You aren't going to die on me!" Star said with determination. "I told you I wouldn't let you get into trouble, and that's what I intend to do!" She then glanced at the two boys fighting. "If they call when girls fight a cat fight, what would they call this? A dog fight? Or maybe a spirit fight." Star thought, amused. Rosa moaned softly. Star glanced down at her, She looked like she was starting to wake up.

Danny finally managed to stand. It was hard but he was able to. Aries was much more advanced than he was. But he still had to fight, for Rosa, and for everyone else. He hardly noticed that he, himself was in bad shape, his suit was torn in multiple places which revealed his peach skin bruised with cuts and purple spots. His white hair was streaked with dirt and the strands of hair were untamed. More than usual, pieces stuck out all over the place. Finally, his face was smeared with dirt and there was a scratch under his left eye. But the only things that remained the same was his blinding green eyes. In them, was his soul, which would never give up the fight until there was no more life in his eyes.

Aries himself, looked no better, his red hair was dusty from the fighting and his face was scratched and bruised, especially his jaw where Danny had punched him, his red and black suit was also in disrepair, but not as bad as Danny's was. But, again, the only things that weren't damaged were his own pair of green eyes.

Both 14 year old boys approached one another, both willing to risk everything to stop the other.

"You will not have Rosa, or the world!" Danny said through clenched teeth.

"We will see." Aries smirked, then brought his hands up. Danny did the same. Both boys concentrated and both emitted bright beams of light at one another. The beams met with a strange clashing sound. From Danny's hands shot a green beam of ectoplasmic residue, from Aries's, a red beam.

Both boys concentrated really hard, each wanting their own beam to overcome the other's and destroy the person once and for all.

Star looked at the beams of light. "I hope Danny destroys that jerk." She mumbled.

"Star?" A weak voice mumbled beneath her head. Star looked down and saw Rosa open her eye and glance around. "Wha- what happened to me?" She asked, bewildered. "And why do I have a splitting headache?"  
Star grinned down at her. "That'll go away in time."

Rosa then looked and spotted the two boys, she gasped. "No.." She whispered.

Danny struggled to keep the beam of light steady, but it seemed as if Aries was as powerful as he was. Still he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in concentration. He would NOT give up this fight that easily.

Aries looked at Danny in annoyance, the boy was as powerful as he was, and this wasn't a good sign. He had to figure out how to destroy the boy for good. Danny must not be allowed to live.

Rosa was getting stronger and managed to stand up. Star stood up next to her. As Rosa started to walk, Star grabbed her arm.

"What do you think your doing?!" Star demanded.

"Stopping this insane fight.." Rosa simply said, pulling her arm from Star's grasp and then running towards the two boys.

"Rosa don't!" Star yelled.

At Rosa's name, both boys glanced and saw Rosa. But they were so confused, it didn't register what she was doing, until she ran through where the both red and green beams of light met.

"No!" Star yelled.

Danny and Aries instantly stopped. But it was too late, Rosa lied motionless on the floor.

"No....No.." Aries backed up to the wall and clutched his head in pain. "No!" In that instant, he turned back to Aries Meedavo. As he looked up, his brown eyes were filled with tears.

Danny fell to his knees by her side. He took her in his arms and looked down on her.

"Oh Rosa, I'm so sorry.." He whispered. Tears trickled down his face as he cradled her in his arms, praying for life to fill her again, to see her smiling face, to hear her laugh. His blue eyes for once showed hurt, much stronger than when Sam kissed Dash. That's when he realized, he did love her. He always had, when she first came to Amity Park he always had loved her. He looked at her solemnly and whispered.

"I love you." He put his head on her shoulder and cried. Then, there was a twitch. Danny blinked. He pulled away and saw her hand twitching. She was still alive. She moaned softly and he felt himself smile.

Rosa soon opened her eye and looked at him. "Danny?" She murmured. "Did I stop the fight?"

Danny laughed. "Yes, yes you did."

When Rosa became more aware of everything, she saw tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Danny smiled down at her. "I've never been better." He looked into her one eye. "Rosa, I love you."

"W-what?" Rosa was stunned.

"I love you."

Rosa searched through his eyes, to see if he really meant it. Her doubt faded when he leaned in close to her and kissed her.

Star stood by, smirking as they kissed. She folded her arms around her chest and shook her head, but in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of purple and black, she turned and saw the stunned faces of Tucker and Jazz.

Aries smiled softly as he saw the two kiss. Finally, Rosa would be happy. He melted into the shadows behind him and disappeared.


	8. Darkest

Chapter 8

_You let her get away!!_ The evil green eyes said within Aries's body.

_I wouldn't let you hurt her or her friends! Besides, now she has a boyfriend! _Good Aries with the brown eyes smirked. This made Evil Aries falter.

_Why you......_

_Touchy, touchy. Admit it, you lost! _

_No, WE lost! Both of us! Now let me take control of your body! _

_No! Never! Stay in that ghost form! I'm sick of you running my life and hurting everyone I love! _

_Just be careful when you go to sleep kid, then I will emerge, stronger than ever! _

_Danny isn't afraid of you, neither is the other halfas! Besides, I have had it with you, if the only way to destroy you is to destroy me... Ill let them do it! Don't think I wont! _

_You..You............._

_Yes? _Good Aries's face wore a grin, he was winning.

_You wont get that far...._

Good Aries's eyes widened as his body spasmed and evil Aries took over, two red rings engulfed him, transforming Aries Meedavo, into Aries Shadow.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all worried for Rosa, Star and Danny. So all of them decided that they would go to the cave and figure out what was going on. The hike up to the cave was hard and rough, but they did finally manage to get up there. When they did, all three couldn't believe what they saw. Danny Phantom, was kissing Rosa Specter.

The instant all three saw them, Sam turned and ran out of the cave, into the crisp night air. Tucker and Jazz were too frozen to speak. Jazz was the first to regain composure. She quickly grabbed Tucker and Star by the arms and led them out of the cave.

Tucker was still in shock, staring ahead of him with his mouth slightly agape. That is, until Star slapped him across the face.

He shook his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

Star raised an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Then he remembered and Tucker instantly grinned and blushed.

"Where's Sam?" Jazz suddenly asked, looking around.

"She ran off I think." Star said. "While you two were gaping like idiots, I saw her running off."

"That cant be good." Jazz whispered. "Not good at all."

Sam ran blindly through the forest ahead of her. She didn't even know why she was running! She internally cursed at her hormones for deciding to act up at the moment. After a while, she finally stopped, panting hard. She sat down and tried to regain her breath. She closed her lavender eyes and just listened to her heart and the sounds of the forest. Danny had decided for them. He loved Rosa. She opened her eyes again, frantically telling herself that she couldn't cry. She was a goth, she was always depressed and down, but no one would EVER see or know that she could cry. She was always listed at the one with the sour mood, but was strong and tough emotion wise. Yet here she sat, running away from a problem and her eyes were filling up with water. So much water, that it blurred her vision, finally she had to close them again, tear drops ruining her mascara and running down her face. Why couldn't Danny have loved her? Why did he have to love that halfa girl with a disfigured eye?

Sam clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as anger and jealousy began to bubble in her. It was all Rosa's fault, if she never came then...then...

_Then Danny would be all yours. Was that what you were going to say? _

Sam growled. "Go away." She whispered.

_Why should I? I am your conscious. You've always wanted Danny, since the Fake out Make out, especially since Ember. He is your superman, your hero. _

"Alright so he is!" Sam sighed. "So what? He can't know what I think now. He would think its silly. Even I am starting to think it is." The anger drained from her face and she sighed, slumping against the tree nearby.

"He can never be mine.."

Danny pulled away from Rosa slowly and looked at her face. Would she totally hate him now? He looked at her closely. Then he realized she was smiling softly.

"Wow." She breathed.

Danny smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you liked that."

Rosa blushed a little. "I did..."

Both stared at each other for a minute.

"Ahem!"

Both turned and saw Jazz, Star and Tucker.

Rosa and Danny instantly blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Danny asked.

"Long enough, get a room!" Star grinned.

"Danny, Sam is missing." Jazz said.

"What?!" Rosa and Danny said at the same time.

"She walked up with us, but when she saw you guys kissing, she ran." Tucker explained.

"Oh my gosh! I have to find her." Danny got up instantly. Rosa also did.

"Not without me you aren't!" Rosa said to him. He smiled at her.

"Rosa, I appreciate the help, but this is something I need to do on my own, understand?" he said softly.

Rosa closed her eye and nodded. She sighed. "Good luck."

He smiled and nodded, then took off into the air.

Rosa looked as he flew off, Star put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, lets go home."

Danny soon spotted Sam, sitting and leaning against a tree. He landed by her and walked over. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up suddenly, then when she saw him, she looked down.

"Sam.." Danny started.

"No, don't Danny." Sam said. "Just go away."

"No Sam. What's wrong? Why did you run?" He asked, concerned.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes tight. _Doesn't he get it? Boy he really is dense sometimes! _

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't you understand Danny? I like you, I have always liked you! But then she came into your life-"

"Woah woah, you mean Rosa?" Danny said.

"Yes Rosa! Now you love her and I'm left out in the cold, as usual." Sam replied bitterly.

"Sam...I don't know if I LOVE her yet...but I do like her." He sat down next to Sam. "And Sam, she needs me..she almost died in there, and I don't know how long before she is gone forever. She is a danger magnet you know.." Danny looked at a little shaken as he was talking.

Sam noticed and looked at him with concern.

"But you, your like a anchor, you keep me grounded so I don't lose who I am. With her, Danny Phantom is alright. But with you, I can be Danny Fenton. Please...just wait until I have decided for sure Sam. For now, cant we just try to be best friends again?" He half smiled.

Sam sighed and looked at him. "Alright. I wont make you choose now. And I wont be upset if you choose Rosa. I know how much she means to you." Sam managed a weak smile.

_As long as he's happy. I don't care as long as he's happy. _

Aries grinned, floating in the air. He flew around, searching for Rosa. He finally spotted her with Star, Jazz and Tucker. He dove down to grab her, but Star saw him. She gasped and shoved herself and Rosa down. Aries angrily turned back and again dove for her. The four took off running.

"Rosa! Turn ghost now!" Star said, as two yellow rings engulfed her, transforming her into the sleek and stylish Star Ghost.

Rosa concentrated and two pink rings surrounded her, then one went up, the other went down to her feet, transforming normal Rosa Sector, into the ghost heroine, Rosa Specter. As Aries got closer to Rosa, she closed her eye and turned intangible, causing Aries to go right through her and slamming into a tree nearby.

Star looked at the two others. "Hurry! Go home! Me and Rosa can handle him!"

Tucker and Jazz nodded, then turned and ran towards their houses.

Star and Rosa turned to Aries, who was flying towards them. Star formed bright yellow blasts of plasma in her hands, then threw them at Aries, who turned intangible and they disappeared through him. Then formed a blast of his own and hit Star, who careened into the wall of a nearby building. She collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

Rosa gasped and then looked back at Aries as he grabbed her by the waist and started to fly away.

"Let me go Aries!" Rosa cried, struggling from his grasp. She turned intangible and disappeared through his arms. Then turned to face him. This was it. It just was her against Aries. She needed help, she needed Danny.

Danny smiled at Sam and hugged her gently. Sam blinked and hugged him back. Then Danny's cell phone began to ring. Danny blinked and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Danny! It's Jazz! Aries is back! Rosa and Star were fighting him near Amity park! Hurry! I have a bad feeling."

Danny's eyes went wide, he hung up and looked at Sam. "Sam Aries...."

She nodded and stood up. "Go do what you need to do, ill be fine alone."

Danny smiled gratefully at Sam, then flew off to find Rosa , Aries and Star.

As he got closer, he heard a scream fill the air.


	9. Before

_**Chapter 9**_

Rosa screamed as a plasma blast hit her in the chest and sent her flying and into the ground with a loud crash. She moaned slightly, fading in and out of consciousness. Aries walked towards her, murder on his mind. If Rosa could never be his, than she wouldn't belong to anyone else, EVER! His fists clenched, forming red plasma. His teeth were together and his green eyes were wild. He continued to step towards the defenseless girl, not a hint of compassion in his eyes. He finally got to her and held up a large red blast of plasma. At that instant, her eye shot open and she gasped as she saw him standing over her, ready to kill her. She shut her eye tight, fearing that this was the end.

Danny saw the two and gasped, he flew as fast as he could and slammed into Aries, knocking him to the ground, and the red blast of plasma firing into the sky and hitting the side of a nearby building. His green eyes glared fiercely into Danny's. The two stood up and held glowing blasts of plasma in their hands. Rosa stood up, in the middle of the fray. The wind blew softly, softly caressing each person, and causing their hair to slightly float. Both boys kept glaring at each other and Rosa stood confused at the two boys. Rosa seemed like she was trying to decide something. She looked hard at Aries, almost as if trying to stare into him, then the wind blew away the hair from her other eye and she gasped at what she saw. Her lizard eye focused on his form and saw deep inside his being, a light of goodness. So pure and light, she felt at ease suddenly. The light suddenly turned into the form of good Aries. He looked like he saw her too and smiled softly. Then his lips moved, it looked like he said, "Kill me.." Rosa's face turned to horror. He looked at her pleadingly. Then his mouth spoke again. "I will kill you if you don't, please. I don't want to hurt anyone." Rosa could only stare at him, her face filled with concern and worry. Her concentration was suddenly broken, by Danny who knocked her to the ground, with him on top of her. Rosa briefly saw a blast of red barely pass the two as they were on the ground. Danny quickly got back up and retaliated with blasts of his own.

"I wont let you hurt her again!" Danny yelled, now forming beams of green from his hands and firing at Aries. Aries only smirked and formed clones of himself, Danny gasped and quickly put a shield up as all of the Aries fired their blasts at him. They hit the shield with extraordinary power and Danny closed his eyes tight and tried to keep his focus.

Rosa got up and frowned. "Aries!!!" She yelled, her pink eye bright with anger.

All of the Aries stopped what they were doing and turned to Rosa.

"Stop this Aries! I know your good! You're half good and half bad! Stop this and take control again!" Rosa ordered.

Aries looked rather confused, then smirked evilly. "Good Aries can no longer be with us. I put him away for good."

"No..." Rosa said in disbelief. "He isn't gone! I know he isn't! I wont kill you either!"

"Why? Are you really that much of a good person, you think you can change me? Id like to see you try." Evil Aries grinned and advanced towards her. Danny jumped in front of Rosa and formed bright green beams in his hands.

"Go near her and I will slice this through your body." Danny warned.

"Id like to see you try." Evil Aries kept advancing.

Danny was about to fire, when Rosa yelled, "No!" and grabbed Danny's arms. The blast he formed flew off to the right of Aries and hit a light pole, causing it to fall down and wake up Star who was an inch next to the fallen pole.

"Rosa why did you do that?" Danny cried.

"There's still good in him, and as long as there is we cant destroy him! Besides he's not a ghost! We cant kill someone!" Both her and Danny started to back up as Aries came dangerously closer. Rosa grabbed a hold of Danny's arm, then yelled. "Aries concentrate! Don't let evil Aries kill us!" She looked at him pleadingly.

All of a sudden, Aries stopped, his face turned blank. Both Rosa and Danny started to relax. Aries blinked, and fell to his knees. The clones suddenly disappeared as well. He grabbed at his heart as the two people inside his body fought each other, when he opened his eyes, they no longer looked threatening.

"Guys... you have to kill me.." Aries said weakly.

"No we cant Aries...You will die too.." Rosa said.

"Do it...its better than having you all suffer." Aries said.

"No.. Rosa is right, we will help you..." Danny said, grinning.

Aries looked up at them. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks I-"

"Look out!" Rosa cried, but she was too late, Aries turned to see Star with a piece of wood, she then slammed it into his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"Star!" Rosa yelled. "That was good Aries!"

"Uh... Oops.." Star whispered.

"Yeah oops.." Aries eyes were open, and grinning evilly, he stood up. "Thank you Star for waking me back up." All of their faces turned pale.

Then Star narrowed her eyes and formed blasts in her hands. She fired them at him rapidly. At first he looked like he could handle it, he dodged each blast gracefully, but then one hit his leg and he was bombarded with blasts of yellow. He cried out and fell to the ground.

Rosa ran over to Star and grabbed her arm. "No Don't!"

Star turned her head sharply to Rosa. "C'mon Rosa.. the guys evil!"

"Not all evil.. you cant destroy him without destroying the good Aries too." Rosa looked at Star sadly.

"I know the consequences." Star shrugged Rosa off.

Rosa stared at her. "How could you be so cold?"

Star snapped, she whirled on Rosa. "Cold?! You think me saving your keester every time something happens to you COLD?! I'm protecting you Rosa! I'm not cold! I'm saving my friends!" She hissed.

"Isn't he your friend too?!" Rosa yelled. "Cause he's mine! Even if he tries to kill me or make me be his queen in evil or something! I don't hold it past people! Maybe you should think about doing the same."

"Guys?" Danny asked, as he saw Aries start to stand up.

"I'm not you miss goody two shoes! I'm who I am and you expect me to change my ways! He's EVIL! He will kill us all!" Star yelled.

"You want to kill him!? He is human too after all! And a good person! What right do you have to kill him!?"

"Guys?" Danny said louder, as Aries suddenly spotted them.

"What right do you have to protect him!? Do you want to put all your friends through this kind of torture or let him go in peace?!" Star retorted, her face turning a nice shade of red, from anger.

"Killing him isn't the answer! I don't buy that you have to kill every person because they might be just a little bit evil! Not everything has to be solved with violence!" Rosa's eye was forming tears.

"GUYS?!" Danny practically screamed as he saw Aries form blasts in his hands.

"WHAT?!" the two girls turned and yelled at him.

"Um, Duck.." Danny suddenly hit the dirt.

Both girls turned to see two red blasts heading for them. Both instantly followed Danny's example and jumped to the ground.

Star then jumped up after the blasts went past them, and formed her own blasts and also was glowing a slight yellow tinge. Her eyes showed ones of anger and revenge.

"STAR! DON'T!" Rosa yelled as loud as she could, she ran to follow, but Danny grabbed her arms.

"No! Star needs to learn this lesson on her own!" Danny told her.

"Your going to pay for everything we had to go through!" Star's eyes exploded with fury. She threw a punch at Aries, hitting him in the chest, he fell back and hit the wall hard, he seemed to be knocked out. She walked towards him, anger and vengeance clouding her thoughts. When he managed to open his eyes again, he saw Star above him, her white and yellow suit covered with dust and stains of blood. She formed blasts in her hands and clenched her teeth, looking at him like she was looking at a person who killed her best friend. He looked up at her, bad Aries no more, but good Aries. He looked really scared. His face streaked with cuts and the smallest hint of blood. His red hair had flakes of cement and dirt in them, also twigs and brown leaves. His suit was torn and matted with dried blood and dirt. He sat there, gapping at her, then closing his eyes as tears fell from them, He closed them tight and Star stopped in her tracks almost. Her face softened. Was this what Rosa was trying to tell her about? Star lowered her arm.

Aries waited for the blow, to end everything, at least he wouldn't hurt anyone else. Evil Aries would be dead, and him with it. He continued to wait as tears fell from his closed eyelids. When the blast never came, he opened his eyes and looked at a concerned Star. "Why are you standing there?! Kill me before I hurt anyone else!" Aries yelled.

Star's head finally was clear enough to think about Rosa told her. She shook her head and stepped back. "No, I wont."

"Why?! Ill hurt you! Kill me!" Aries cried, putting his head in his arms, crying so hard. He had always held the emotions in, until now. He couldn't take it anymore.

Star shook her head. "No, I wont.. because you're a someone! Your not just a evil halfa, your good too."

He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes had a glimmer of hope.

"You can control the evil, by remembering things that matter." Star said.

Aries nodded softly.

Rosa and Danny stood nearby, both smiling. Finally, all the fighting was over.


	10. Light

_**Chapter 10 **_

**The song listed below is Lee Ann Womack's, "I Hope You Dance". Stay tuned for the next story called Death Predictions. Oh and the lyrics are before or during the actions. Which means the first paragraph is without the lyrics, just the music, then the song starts with the actions that follow the lyrics. Hope that wasn't too confusing! It isn't the best chapter Ive done, but I have done my best on it! Hope you enjoy! **

Rosa went back to her house after that. Aries walked to the park and walked among the trees and fountains. Danny was walking to his house, the sidewalk starting to look a dull gray as the sun set behind him. Sam was at the Nasty Burger with Tucker, staring out at the sky as it turned with a tinge of purples, oranges, yellows and pinks.

**(The song starts)**

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,   
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,   
May you never take one single breath for granted**,   
**GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed**

Here they were, four souls divided by similar things, and yet they are all unique. Two men, two women. All were fourteen and loving life, until this happened to them. Now three are battling against each other and one is left alone to deal with their own internal battle. Each walking their own path. Each trying desperately to figure out where they belong in this world, and who with.

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

Rosa stood staring out her window. Everything felt so strange to her now, everything she had known before seemed wrong. She wished she could explain it. She did love Danny, ever since that kiss she never felt closer to him than before. But she had also found out that Sam liked Danny. She closed her eye. Now it was took late for her. She had fallen in love with Danny. Her friend. She wished she hadn't, but she couldn't forget his sky blue eyes, so warm, so loving. His embrace was just as warm as she felt his lips on hers. It felt like true magic. She loved it. But now she had to know the real truth...

**I hope you dance....I hope you dance.**

Danny couldn't love her. She somehow knew in her heart, he would choose Sam.

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,   
Never settle for the path of least resistance.**

Aries sat down on a bench nearby, how could he have hurt everyone so much like this?! He hated himself so much! He still remembered what they told him. They would help him, he nodded to himself. He finally had friends now, they would help him through this mess, he had to believe in them. He wouldn't let Evil Aries hurt anyone again..he promised.

**Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',   
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',   
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,   
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider**,

Sam couldn't take any more of being with Tucker, she liked him, but she needed to get home to think. She said goodbye to him and ran out, not looking back. As she ran home she kept thinking about Danny. She was still so confused about him, but ever since she saw him with Rosa, she felt this jealousy boil in her. Worse than Paulina. She closed her purple eyes in hatred of herself. She should be happy Danny likes Rosa, and vica Versa. She shouldn't be so selfish. But she knows Danny likes her too. Sam had a chance! But she knew only Danny could make the decision, then she ran into someone head on.

**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

Danny hated to see his best friend and new friend be enemies like this. Both girls loved him, and he loved them both the same, but if he chose one, the other would surely lose it! What was he to do? He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He wished he could make up his mind. Both girls were wonderful, Sam was fun to be with, sarcastic, but loving, and cared deeply for him. She was his best friend. But would it change now that this happened? Could he consider her, more than that? Danny opened his eyes and gulped, now staring at the sidewalk in front of him. Then he thought about Rosa, Her smile, her voice, her kindness, he would never find another one like her. Both girls seemed entrancing to him. As he was turning the corner, he ran smack dab into one of the said girls.

**I hope you dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.   
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**

"Danny." Sam gasped, seeing Danny for the first time in hours. It was the day after the fight and feelings were still edging in her mind.   
"Hey Sam." Danny grinned, getting back to his feet. He helped her up as well.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Eh, I guess alright." He tried to grin.

"Danny...I love you, but if you really want to like Rosa, that's fine. I don't want you to be stressing over this. I know she must be very special to you." Sam looked down.

"Sam I, I love you too.. I don't know which of you both I like more." Danny tried to say.

But Sam shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "Go with her, see if it works out. Ill still be your best friend forever." She smiled and pulled her finger away.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked nervously.

Sam sighed and looked out at the stars. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life.."

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,   
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,   
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**.

Danny smiled softly and hugged her. "Alright, but if it doesn't work out, Ill think about us alright?" he asked.

Sam nodded. Both soon said goodbye to each other and headed their separate ways to their houses.

When Sam got to her house she sighed and sat down and watched TV. She smiled to herself, knowing she did the right thing.

**Dance....I hope you dance.**

When Danny got home he called Rosa. "Hey Rosa? Can you come over?"

**I hope you dance....**

Rosa smiled. "Sure." With that she hung up and ran to Danny's house, not thinking about anything else than to be with him.

**I hope you dance.**

When she got there, Danny answered the door and smiled softly at her. She could softly hear some music in the main room and gave him a questioning look. He only smiled and walked inside, with a confused Rosa following.

**I hope you dance....**

He finally turned around and smiled at her. She stopped and realized the music was playing from a stereo from nearby and she stared at Danny, confused at his next move.

**I hope you dance..**

"Do you want to Dance?" Danny smiled softly at Rosa as the music flowed around the room they were in. He held out his hand to her.

Rosa smiled. "Id love to."

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**

Rosa took his hand and he put his around her waist. She held onto him tightly as they started to slow dance. She never wanted this to end. They danced all night long.

_**The End**_

_**(But its not the end yet..the next chapter I add is dedicated to my friends who believed in me, no matter what) **_


	11. Dedication Chapter

**Chapter 11 (dedication chapter)**

**This is a song by The Beu Sisters. The song is "Anytime You Need a Friend". This is dedicated to all of my friends who support me through the rough times! I randomly thought this up, using my characters and of course Danny Phantom characters, enjoy! **

Star, Danny, Aries, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were walking together down the sidewalk.

"I wish Rosa would just talk to me.." Danny sighed, looking at them.

"Ditto." Everyone else replied. Danny was shocked at this.  
"She wont even talk to you guys?"

Sam sighed. "She's having some problems accepting help from others lately. Ever since Aries tried to kill her, shes kind of been hesitant towards everyone."

"Even after that kiss?!" Danny said. "And that dance?"

"Shes just going through something, give her time.." Star said. "She will-" She suddenly stopped and everyone turned to see what she was looking at. They saw Rosa struggling with a ghost not four feet in front of them! All of them gasped.

"Going Ghost!" Danny yelled, two blue rings engulfing him, transforming him into the green eyed and white haired Danny Phantom. Star and Aries had no battle cry but transformed as well, Star's black hair and green eyes turning white and yellow. Aries hair and eyes changing from brown to red and green. All three halfa's went to help their friend. Jazz, Tucker and Sam meanwhile stayed behind and watched from afar. When Rosa saw them, she indicated for them to leave, but instead, the three helped out Rosa and beat up the ghost. Danny also pulled out the thermos and sucked the ghost inside. Rosa floated down by them, angry.

"I could have handled him by myself.." she said, huffed.

"Rosa you cant handle this kind of thing by yourself, you have to let us help you." Danny said softly.

Rosa looked away and two pink rings changed her back to Rosa Sector. She sighed and sat down on the sidewalk.

Everyone looked at each other, worried. Then Star thought for a second and smirked. She cleared her throat and walked over to Rosa. "Hey Rosa…well always be there for you, whether you want us to be or not.." And she started to snap her fingers to a beat, next thing she knew, she was singing.

"_When you're sad,  
When you're feeling low  
When you're hurt and don't know where to go.  
Think of me-  
There I'll be,  
Anytime you need a friend." _

Rosa looked up with a raised eyebrow as she sang and Star grinned and looked at the others, as if for help. Jazz and Sam looked at each other, Jazz finally sighed an walked over to Rosa. She too began to sing.

"_When you're down,  
And your luck runs out,  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
It's OK-  
Turn my way,  
Anytime you need a friend."  
_

Star and Jazz were on either side of her, smiling. Rosa sighed and just looked away, their words not easing her mind at all, both looked at each other and sang together:

"_When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend." _

Both took each of Rosa's hands as they sang and lifted her up onto her feet. Rosa still sighed and took her hands out of theirs. Jazz and Star turned to Sam.

"Oh no, Im not singing.." Sam said.

"C'mon, itll help Rosa feel better. I can see were making progress." Star grinned. Seeing Rosa glance at them thoughtfully. Sam sighed.

"C'mon Sam. Please?" Danny asked her, giving her his pleading blue eyes. How could she say no to that?

"Oh alright! But just one verse!" She said, annoyed. She took a deep breath and sung:

"_All our lives,  
Anywhere we are,  
Just reach out-I'll never be too far.  
Come what may  
There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend." _

Sam smiled and walked over to Rosa as she sang. She put her hand on Rosa's shoulder and looked into her eye. Rosa seemed to smile softly. All three began to sing again.

_"When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend." _

All three went around her, smiling and trying to get her to be happy. Rosa finally smiled brightly and decided to join in the song. Tucker, Aries and Danny looked on, amused at the girls singing.

_"When you need a friend,"_ All four girls sung out.

_"Come what may,  
There I'll stay,  
Now until the very end,"_

Rosa sang, holding her arms into the air.

_"Anytime you need a friend."_ The three others sang.

"_Anytime,"_ Jazz sang.

"_Whatever it takes,"_ Sang Star

"_Anytime,   
Anywhere,  
Anytime you need a friend" _

Rosa finished off, then all girls burst out laughing, even Sam.

"Thanks guys." Rosa smiled. "You all are great friends. I guess I had just forgotten everyone needs help sometimes."

"That's what friendship is all about." Danny smiled.

"Enough of this mushy stuff! Who wants pizza?" Star grinned.

"It was your idea Star!" Jazz said.

"What idea?" Star grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I love you guys.." Rosa said. "I don't know where Id be without you all."

"More Mush.." Star commented.

"Star!" Everyone said.

"Yes?" She asked, with a mischievous smirk.

"Shut up!"

Star shrugged. "All I was trying to do was help."

_The end!!!!_

**Weeeeeee that was fun to write! Not that most of my stories aren't fun to write… but anyways, it may not be exactly what I have done before, but it was funny and I thought it would be amusing to get all the girls to sing, including Sam. Then have the boys watch them. It worked out rather well I believe. Anyways, for all my friends out there! You guys rock! And Ill always be there for you if you have trouble! Remember that! I would try to name you all in person, but I think this is long enough, don't you? **


End file.
